


Jonquil

by WallyX



Series: College Au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, College AU, First Kisses, M/M, Sexual Tension, hidan is thirsty, kakuzu is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyX/pseuds/WallyX
Summary: Hidan doesn't know when to shut up. Kakuzu decides to teach him.





	Jonquil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's me, Wally. I remember telling myself when I was younger, that Naruto was lame, so that I looked cool. Now look at me, 10 years later, writing KakuHida and crying every other day about Naruto. Anyway, this is my first fanfic so I? Hope you enjoy it aa
> 
> You can @ me on twitter @wallyxsama yeehaw

             “Of course you wouldn’t agree with me. Only smart people, like me, would know that roller coasters are the best thing to exist.” The albino sneered, peeling off his light jacket as he and the miser entered their hotel room.  
             “Idiot,” the sound originated from the taller of the two. He closed the door behind them and worked on removing his loafers as he sat on the complimentary chair. “ You only deem them ‘the best thing to exist’ because you’re a sadist.” A scoff resonated through the air as the shorter of the two turned to face the other. He held his arms up against his chest, the taller of the two calmly, yet attentively noting how the action accentuated the albino’s chest.  
             “Oh, what does me being a sadist have to do with me liking roller coasters?” He snorts, never denying the statement as he stared down the taller. “I just think you don’t like them because you’re a fucking prude, Kakuzu.” The taller man shifted defensively and released an exhale through his nose, impatience crawling under his skin. Finishing with his loafers, he took hold of the pair and placed them near the door, mentally noting that the white haired menace still donned his sneakers.  
             “Hidan, just because I do not like risking my life, that does not make me, in your words, a prude.” Kakuzu stretched his arms, stopped in front of Hidan and stared him down just as intensely. Magenta met green in an almost malicious clash. “And if you call me a prude again, I’ll be sure to shut you up.” He shoved by the smaller and worked on unpacking his bags and removing his mask. He could hear Hidan rest his back against the wall and could almost feel the snarky smile that pulled at the albino’s lips.  
             “That’s something only a prude would say.” Kakuzu placed his mask on the mattress and exhaled with an air of distaste.  
_What a menace._  
              Kakuzu stood up again, sending a pointed look over his shoulder. Hidan sneered and continued, “You know, besides being a prude, you’re just a damn miser.” Hidan dropped his tone to mock Kakuzu. “‘Oh, I need to save all this money or else I’ll die. When I get home and no one is watching I shove a stack of hundreds up my ass and call it sex.’” Kakuzu stared at the other with overwhelming apathy, watching the performance unfold. “‘ I have no idea how to treat other people and I don’t even know what sex is because all I do is save money and rob people blind.’”  
             “Hidan--” Kakuzu began, but was cut off by Hidan’s incessant mocking.  
             “‘Look at me! I’m Kakuzu and I’d rather count my bills than engage in human interaction!’”  
             “Hidan.” Came the lower and harsher tone, causing the smaller to shut his mouth and stare daggers at him. “Shut your mouth.”  
             “What happened, Kakuzu? Got offended by my mocking?” Hidan cooed, adding salt into the open wound. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the zealot. His eyes didn’t fail to scan the religious pendant hanging on his neck and resting against his chest. The sleeve of his tank top was slightly askew, revealing milky white collar bones and the top of his chest. The miser ignored it.  
             “I told you to shut your mouth. Your incessant chatter is troublesome and I would rather spend the night relaxing, not telling the police I murdered some disgraceful swine.” The zealot snorted and feigned fear.  
             “Ooh, what are you doing to do, hit me?”  
             “Hidan. Shut. Your. Mouth.” Each word was accentuated with a grit of the misers teeth. His patience was running thin, and the marble skinned heathen wasn’t doing anything to benefit the taller.  
             “Yeah? Why don’t you make me?” As soon as the words left the albino’s mouth, all reasoning escaped the miser, causing him to move on his accord. Kakuzu stomped towards the white haired heathen, shoving him by his chest and pinning him flat against the wall behind him. The zealot almost looked afraid for a second, magenta eyes wide and confused before the miser leaned down and placed a hungry kiss upon shaky lips. The kiss was anything but romantic, large calloused hands gripping and kneading the zealots flat breast, teeth biting down on a needy lower lip. A noise could be heard from the shorter, confused and muffled against tan lips as white hands reached up to grab along the miser’s arms.  
             Kakuzu could hear alarms going off in his head, voices yelling at him to stop this idiotic action right now. He almost obliged, but when he felt the smaller open his legs wider, scratch down his arms and open his mouth in a gasp, all logical reasoning escaped his mind. Heated breaths were shared between the two, Hidan moaning eagerly as the older slid his tongue along pinks lips, teasing before shoving it in the zealot’s hot mouth. Blunt nails dug into Kakuzu’s bicep through his shirt, the rough treatment and attention he was receiving being encouraged further. The miser leaned in closer, pressing a thigh against the albino male’s growing erection, feeling it easily through the shorter’s sweat pants and enjoying the reaction. Hidan keened, sucking on Kakuzu’s tongue as though it were a treat, magenta eyes scrunching up with a furrowed brow. Kakuzu growled low in his throat, squeezing at Hidan’s chest with bruising force, claiming his mouth again and rutting his thigh against that growing length.  
             The two remained like this, Hidan rutting against Kakuzu’s leg when the miser refused to oblige him, kissing and touching and enjoying one another, until Hidan’s legs began to tremble, an almost desperate moan slipping past his bruised lips. Almost immediately, the Miser stopped, drawing his leg away and pulling away from the kiss, his lower lip being pulled by the smaller. Hidan’s breath was labored, his visible erection painfully neglected seconds before release. Magenta met green, a cocktail of confusion, lust and frustration dancing selfishly for more. Without being prompted to speak, Kakuzu leaned in, kiss swollen lips brushing against the zealot’s cheekbone.  
             “I guess I did.” Was all the miser said before he pushed away, the cool air of the hotel room to filtering through between them and erasing the moment as though it didn’t happen. The miser gave the albino one last look over, and resisted the urge to claim him right then and there. Silver hair that typically looked presentable was disheveled, sticking out in different places, pink lips red and kiss swollen. Magenta eyes looked at him with an almost animalistic hunger, his erection visible and strained against his now-too-tight sweatpants, and Kakuzu could only imagine how beautiful the bruises looked under Hidan’s shirt, purple and blue littering the milky white plain of his skin.  
             Kakuzu merely turned his attention back to his luggage and pulled out a pair of sandals. After placing them on, he simply walked past the religious male and exited the room. Upon closing the door, a smirk curled at his lips as he took pride in quieting the infamously boisterous heathen. He’d rather focus on that than the stirring in his gut and the fluttered beating in his chest.


End file.
